


Cotton Candy Kisses

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Cotton candy-tainted lips gives sugary sweet kisses, that is what Baekhyun learns on his first date with Chanyeol





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaekMeSomeEggyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekMeSomeEggyeol/gifts).



> I lost a bet with my boo Nana, and had to write a cute little fic for her, and, well... This is it! I have to say, it *is* really cute :')  
> (The amusement park they're in is basically Liseberg in Sweden, if you ever visit Sweden you have to go to Liseberg! It's in Gothenburg, and Gothenburg is a really beautiful town, so you're not missing out on anything but rather the opposite! I promise you won't be disappointed! (Also, Nana, you're going to Liseberg with me someday, just so you know))  
> (And big thank you to Airi for helping with the title, huhu!)

 Byun Baekhyun was standing outside of an amusement park, hood pulled over his head and hands buried deep into his pockets. It was quite early in the morning, and the sun had not managed to burn all the mist away yet, leaving the place feeling a bit chilly.

 If Baekhyun had decided to show up when he was supposed to, it probably would not have been so cold - but Baekhyun was feeling rather nervous, so he was rather early.

 Why was Baekhyun nervous? Because he was going on a date today. And not just any date, no. A date with the really hot musical genius Park Chanyeol, whom Baekhyun had had a crush on for little over half a year now, since the first time he saw him.

 Park Chanyeol was tall, slightly built, with strong hands that could make music flow from pretty much whatever instrument he touched. He was always happy and loud, yet gentle and friendly, leading to him becoming one of the most popular guys at their high school.

 “Yo, Baekhyun!”

 Looking up and a bit to the side, Baekhyun could see a figure getting closer. Wild, red hair peeked out beneath a cap, alongside a pair of adorably large ears, and that - coupled with the height - was enough to identify Park Chanyeol. Add to that ripped light jeans, black t-shirt and a varsity jacket on top of that, and Baekhyun’s heart was having a hard time.

 The boy was grinning so wide it looked a bit twitchy, but nevertheless oh so charming, and it made Baekhyun’s heart do a little twist he was pretty sure was a bit unhealthy.

 “Hey,” Baekhyun answered, unable to hold a grin back himself. There was just something about Chanyeol’s smile that made Baekhyun’s own lips feel so light, that they just automatically curled upwards.

 How Baekhyun had managed to score a date with the tall boy, he still did not understand. Or, well, he had not scored it himself. It was actually Chanyeol who had asked, shyly scratching the back of his head after his best friends had pushed him over to where Baekhyun was standing next to his locker.

 Baekhyun had been so taken aback that he had tried to stutter out a ‘yes, of course!’, not getting much further than ‘y-ye’ before he felt like being swallowed up by the ground beneath him, cheeks on fire. In the end, Kyungsoo had become Baekhyun’s hero, stepping in and telling Chanyeol that ‘Baekhyun would very much like that’, to which Baekhyun had frantically nodded.

 Breaking out into a large, relieved grin, Chanyeol had blabbered on about when and where, Baekhyun just smiling blissfully and not really hearing a thing, hoping Kyungsoo would help him out yet again.

 And now, here he was, about to go on a date with  _ the _ Park Chanyeol!

 “We're matching,” Chanyeol chuckled, pointing to his glasses, and Baekhyun reached up to his own face, before remembering that he had decided to go with his glasses today. After all, it was an important day, and he did not want to miss a thing.

 Pushing up his rectangular, thick-rimmed glasses, that looked almost exactly as Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun nodded and glanced down, smiling a bit.

 “We do, that's kinda fun…,” Baekhyun said, also giving a small chuckle.

 They stood like that for a moment, awkwardly smiling and shuffling their feet, before both pointed towards the amusement park.

 “So,” they said simultaneously, before bursting out laughing, and Baekhyun motioned for Chanyeol to go first. “Uhm, should we go inside? It's a bit cold to just stand here…”

 Baekhyun nodded, and they headed towards the entrance.

 It was still spring, and Baekhyun had not expected many people to be there, but he  _ had _ expected more than there were. Apparently Chanyeol thought the same, since he squinted towards the ticket booth as they got closer.

 “Uh, we're a bit early,” Chanyeol said, worrying his lower lip. “They open at ten…”

 Pulling out his phone, Baekhyun checked the time - 9:31. They still had half an hour to go.

 In reality, they were supposed to meet here at 10, but Baekhyun with all of his nerves had decided to show up slightly earlier.  _ Slightly earlier _ meaning at 9:20.

 “Ah, I was so nervous I got here way too early,” Chanyeol mumbled, making Baekhyun look up at him in surprise.

 “Me too,” Baekhyun confessed, smiling awkwardly as he tapped his phone against his chin.

 Chanyeol turned to look at him in surprise, lips adorably parted and slightly pouted.

 “What? Why are you nervous?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun smiled a bit wider.

 “‘Cause we’re going on a date, of course I’m nervous,” Baekhyun chuckled, shrugging a bit. “Why did you think I was here even before you?”

 Chanyeol scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly, mirroring Baekhyun’s shrug. “I thought you were the type of person to show up early to stuff. I mean, you’re friends with Kyungsoo?”

 “Kyungsoo hates my gut for how late I usually show up to stuff,” Baekhyun said, holding a hand in front of his mouth to hide his extremely large grin at the thought of the many times Kyungsoo had yelled at him for being late. He had even started to set a timer half an hour earlier just to make sure Baekhyun would be on time, and even though Baekhyun had figured this out, he still tried to keep the ‘fake’ time in mind (it did not always work out so well, but at least he tried).

 Suddenly, Chanyeol reached out, fingers wrapping around Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his face. Shocked, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, the soft smile on the taller’s face and the tingling sensation of skin against skin making Baekhyun feel a light heat creep up his cheeks.

 “Don’t hide your smile,” Chanyeol mumbled, letting their hands fall between them, but not letting go. “It’s too pretty to be hidden, I like to see it.”

 The blush intensified, and Baekhyun simply nodded, unable to speak.  _ Park Chanyeol liked seeing him smile? _ Baekhyun was suddenly unable to keep a small smile off of his lips.

 They stood by the entrance, still holding hands, and talked as the time went past. It did not take that long until Chanyeol had coaxed Baekhyun out of his shyness, and then Baekhyun was laughing fully and without any restraints. He was a naturally loud and energetic person, and once you got past the first layer, it was hard to go back.

 Metallic clanging made them both turn around, and they saw the gates being opened.

 “Oh, it’s already been half an hour?” Baekhyun said as they slowly began to move towards the people forming a queue.

 “Time flies when you’re having fun,” Chanyeol grinned, swinging their connected hands softly back and forth, and the heat was back on Baekhyun’s cheeks as he chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

 It did not take long before they reached the ticket booth, and Chanyeol gently squeezed Baekhyun’s hand before releasing it. Instantly, Baekhyun missed the warmth, but said nothing as Chanyeol talked to the girl sitting in the booth.

 She was cute, smiling widely as they talked, and Baekhyun could not help but feel a bit… Insecure. With his droopy eyes and small lips and round cheeks, and he was not the tallest boy around either - he guessed he was cute, that was what he most often heard, but more than that?

 Preoccupied with his darkening thoughts, Baekhyun was not at all prepared for Chanyeol suddenly appearing in his field of vision.

 “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun had to take a moment to swallow and try to get his heart rate down before he could answer.

 “Huh, yeah?” Baekhyun said, hoping his voice did not sound as cracked as it felt. “What?”

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol mumbled, a worried frown starting to form on his face, so Baekhyun quickly nodded. The frown not completely gone, Chanyeol still gave a smile, and Baekhyun realized he must be seeming really strange at the moment.

 And suddenly, Baekhyun was not as enthusiastic about the date, but rather wanted to escape home, to hide beneath his cover and have Kyungsoo bring him some ice cream.

 But when Chanyeol gently took his hand, Baekhyun could no longer escape, and Baekhyun accepted (maybe a bit too quickly) his situation.

 “Come on, you need to get the ride pass,” Chanyeol said, bringing Baekhyun’s hand over to the small opening in the window to the ticket booth.

 Giving a wobbly smile, Baekhyun held his hand inside for the girl to put the paper bracelet on him, pulling his sleeve up to give better access. With a smile, the girl declared that they were done, and could head on inside. Chanyeol thanked her, and then he placed a hand on Baekhyun’s lower back to guide him inside.

 It took Baekhyun approximately five steps to realize what that meant.

 “You paid for my entrance and pass?” Baekhyun blurted out, coming to a stop to look up at Chanyeol.

 “Huh? Yeah, of course?” Chanyeol answered, hand still not dropping from Baekhyun’s back. “I asked you on this date, so I should pay.”

 “Chanyeol, you didn’t have to-” Baekhyun began to argue, but he was abruptly cut off as Chanyeol once more took a hold of his hand and lifted it, pulling his sleeve up a little and smiling softly.

 “You have really pretty hands. I’ve been lowkey in love with your fingers since I first saw them, but I’ve never fully realized how beautiful your entire hands and wrists are,” Chanyeol hummed, a small smile on his lips that had Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat, his worries starting to dissipate. “I wanted to pay, Baekhyun. I asked you on this date, and I wanted to pay. I’ll let you pay for our food, okay?”

 Baekhyun took a few deep breaths, still feeling the warmth across his cheeks.

 “It’s really unfair when you compliment me like that, how am I supposed to say no then?” Baekhyun muttered, looking down at their linked hands.

 “You’re not supposed to,” Chanyeol chuckled, starting to walk again and tugging lightly on Baekhyun’s hand to make him follow. “So, what do you want to do first? Are we going on something scary, or are we taking it slow?”

 “Is that some metaphor for our relationship?” Baekhyun joked, nudging Chanyeol with his shoulder, and almost cooing out loud as the tips of Chanyeol’s ears turned red. “Are you okay with spinning things? How about the swing ride?”

 Baekhyun could see Chanyeol swallow hard, but as Chanyeol proceeded to nod vigorously, a determined glint in his eyes, Baekhyun decided not to mention it.

 Since it was still so early, there was not much of a queue, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol managed to get on board on the second trip after arriving at the amusement ride. As they stood waiting, watching the people spin above their heads, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol seemed to get more and more apprehensive as the time went by.

 “You know, we don’t have to go on it if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol as the ride started to slow down and lower to the ground.

 “What, no, it’s fine, I’m fine,” Chanyeol mumbled, giving a twitchy smile. “Just- can we go in one of those double seated ones?”

 Even as Baekhyun felt the blush creep over his cheeks, he still chuckled and nodded.

 “Of course. I’ll even let you hold my hand,” Baekhyun said.

 “You better,” Chanyeol said, giving a smaller and easier smile, softly squeezing Baekhyun’s hand.

 After the previous lot had cleared out, Baekhyun and Chanyeol made their way over to the entrance, and headed inside after showing the attendant their bracelets. Immediately, Chanyeol rushed over to one of the double swings, dragging a quietly laughing Baekhyun after him. They quickly sat down, Chanyeol almost knocking his head on the metal bar he was holding up for the both of them, and then locked it in place. As the attraction was filled, the attendant walked around and checked on everyone, asking the two of them to please give their caps to her to put away, since they might fall off and injure someone on the ground.

 After giving his cap away, Chanyeol dragged a hand through his hair a few times, the red mess a bit unruly but somewhat staying in place to the side so he would not have it all fall down into his eyes. And Baekhyun had to look away, because Chanyeol just looked so  _ handsome _ with his hair swept up and to the side.

 “You promised you’d hold my hand,” Chanyeol whined, and Baekhyun looked back only to get attacked by a pouting Chanyeol, having his mind blanch for a second or two.

 When Baekhyun recovered, he held his hand up for Chanyeol to take - and take it Chanyeol did. He clung to it as much as one could cling to a hand, and Baekhyun found it rather endearing. For his tall frame, Chanyeol was rather… Cute.

 As the attraction started, Chanyeol gasped and let out a small whine, making Baekhyun smile and tighten his hold on Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol immediately pressed back, and Baekhyun wondered if he would even have a hand left after this ride was over.

 “Chanyeol, I challenge you, who can run forwards the fastest?” Baekhyun called out, beginning to run and making the swing they were seated in move forwards a little bit faster.

 “That’s unfair, you have shorter legs than me, I can’t run!” Chanyeol exclaimed, but he still tried to. “And we’re in the same swing, if you go forwards, I do too!”

 “It’s still fun,” Baekhyun laughed, his feet touching the ground only every now and then by now, like small jumps.

 The swing ride sped up even more, and then they were lifting into the air, Baekhyun’s lips pulling up into a smile as his feet left the ground and his stomach swooped down. Looking to his side, he found that Chanyeol had squeezed his eyes closed, grimacing, and it made Baekhyun burst out laughing giddily.

 They steadily rose into the clear blue sky, the wind whipping around them, and Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment as he just let the feelings wash over him. Opening them again, he marveled at the sight of the amusement park beneath them - they were not that high up, but it was still a rather stunning view.

 “Yeollie, open your eyes!” Baekhyun beamed, tugging on their linked hands. “Look!”

 Slowly, Chanyeol peeled his eyes open; one at first, and then the other as he gasped.

 “Isn’t it pretty?” Baekhyun whispered, barely audible over the wind, as he smiled at Chanyeol.

 “Yeah, but you’re prettier,” Chanyeol said, smiling softly at Baekhyun, even though his expression was still tinged with a bit of fear.

 “You keep being that cheesy, and I’ll kick you off of the swing,” Baekhyun muttered, cheeks ablaze and a small smile on his lips that he just could not suppress.

 “Oh, no, Baekhyun-ah, please don’t do that!” Chanyeol exclaimed, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand to cling to his arm, squeaking loudly as his movements made their swing swing even more. Baekhyun just laughed, leaning his head back and feeling the wind in his hair.

 Even after their feet were back on solid ground, Baekhyun’s heart and soul still felt light, as if flying across the cloudless sky. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was not faring as well, his legs trembling as he leaned on Baekhyun, an arm around the shorter’s shoulders.

 “Come on, let’s go sit down for a bit,” Baekhyun suggested, pulling Chanyeol over to a bench a little bit away.

 Chanyeol kept his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder as they sat down, leaning his head against Baekhyun’s and taking deep breaths.

 “I might not be super good at spinning rides… Especially not when they’re in the air…,” Chanyeol mumbled after a while, sounding a bit ashamed of himself.

 “No way, I hadn’t noticed,” Baekhyun deadpanned, chuckling as Chanyeol pinched his thigh. “You could have told me, though, then I wouldn’t have suggested it. Not as the first ride, at least.”

 Chanyeol let out a tiny sigh, moving his head against Baekhyun’s in a supposed shake.

 “I asked you what you wanted to go on first, so I’m the one to blame,” Chanyeol mumbled. “Thank you for holding my hand, though. So far you’re being a pretty great date…”

 Baekhyun was rather thankful that Chanyeol could not see how much his face was heating up right now, or hear how Baekhyun’s heart stuttered a little bit. Too charming the taller boy was!

 “Well, thank you,” Baekhyun answered, scratching a nail over his jeans-clad thigh. “You’re not too bad either… Even though we’ve only gone on one ride and you already look half dead.”

 “I don’t!” Chanyeol whined, pulling Baekhyun a bit closer, making Baekhyun giggle mischievously. “Stop being mean to me, Baekhyunnie!”

 They stayed on the bench for some time, allowing Chanyeol to calm down some more, aimlessly talking about everything they could think of. Even if they were at the amusement park, and there were a lot of rides around them that Baekhyun wanted to go on, he was perfectly content, happy even, just sitting pressed against Chanyeol’s side like this. Had he been here with anyone else, he would not have had the patience to just sit around, but with Chanyeol it was different. Enjoyable to just sit and talk together; a bubble of stillness in the middle of streams of fast-moving people as the amusement park began to fill.

 But after some time, it became too much even for them.

 “Is it my turn now, to decide on a ride?” Chanyeol asked, pulling away a little to be able to look down at Baekhyun.

 “Yeah, sure, I chose the first one, so,” Baekhyun answered, looking around. “Which one are you thinking about?”

 Chanyeol raised a hand, pointing towards something, and even though the ride was quite some way away, it was still high enough for Baekhyun to immediately understand which one it was.

 “Well, shit, of course,” Baekhyun deadpanned, making Chanyeol laugh.

 “You’re not good with rollercoasters?” Chanyeol asked, but Baekhyun shook his head.

 “That’s the one I’m the best with, honestly, I hate the old one, but this one I can actually go on and somewhat enjoy,” Baekhyun said, sighing a little. “But… I’ll be a nervous wreck until we’re actually  _ on _ it, because it is kinda scary.”

 “If you don’t want to go on it, we don’t have to, but I promise you’re allowed to hold my hand as much as you want,” Chanyeol said, holding out his hand in offer, and there was only a moment of hesitation before Baekhyun took it and stood up.

 “Let’s go then!” Baekhyun exclaimed, pulling Chanyeol from the bench and dragging him along.

 The nerves did not set in properly in Baekhyun until they were about halfway through the queue to the wooden rollercoaster. Being one of the most popular attractions in the amusement park, it was not so surprising that there was already a substantial queue to it this early, but it only helped prolong Baekhyun’s suffering, so he was not all too happy with it.

 “Really, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to go on it,” Chanyeol promised for the tenth time, only getting a glare from Baekhyun this time around. “Baekhyun, you’re literally trembling, I can feel it, and I don’t want to force you to go on something you won’t enjoy!”

 “But I will enjoy it!” Baekhyun whined, just barely holding himself back from stomping a foot - because that would have been extremely childish. “I will enjoy it, I’m just really nervous about it! Until I’m in one of the carts and we’ve set off, I’ll be really nervous about it, because I find it scary, but I’ll also regret not going on it if I chicken out now. I can’t explain it, but I swear on everything, I’m not forcing myself to do this just because you want to go on it. I’m not that selfless, sorry.”

 Chanyeol was still looking a bit unconvinced at the end of Baekhyun’s speech, but just sighed and nodded, not saying anything else, which Baekhyun was rather thankful for. Because he was telling the truth. He felt terrified at the moment, but he knew he would feel both terrified and ecstatic once they were actually on the rollercoaster.

 Of course, this meant that Baekhyun was barely more than a mess when they were finally boarding the cart and about to go on the rollercoaster ride. Chanyeol quickly got off on the other side to discard their caps without being prompted, before he sat down next to Baekhyun, and took one of his hands in both of his. It almost looked comical, how Chanyeol’s larger hands basically swallowed Baekhyun’s more slender and smaller one, but Baekhyun was not able to fully appreciate it at the moment.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice as he leaned closer to Baekhyun, obviously worried about him.

 “Not at all!” Baekhyun cheerfully said as he nodded his head yes, voice breaking with a little squeak.

 “Do you want to get off?” Chanyeol offered, but to this Baekhyun mutely shook his head.

 Then they were properly strapped down and Baekhyun only had a few seconds to mentally prepare himself - the preparation he had done as they had been queuing having disappeared as soon as they had sat down - before they were off, slowly rolling out of the station.

 Maybe it would have been better if they were catapulted out at the start, maybe that would help Baekhyun get over his nerves faster, but Baekhyun was pretty sure that would result in an even bigger mess during the wait for their turn. As it was, they began to climb the big drop that would set off the ride, and Baekhyun’s heart was climbing up his throat, but he was starting to calm down somewhat.

 After all, now he was stuck here, with nowhere to go, no exit, and just had to accept that. Which was surprisingly easy, and the reason for why Baekhyun did not let Chanyeol convince him to not go.

 But even so, Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol’s hand as well as he could, both for the support, and just because he could. He liked holding Chanyeol’s hand, and would take every opportunity he could get.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol yelled to Baekhyun as they were finally cresting the top of the 70 degrees hill that they would soon go down, and Baekhyun’s heart was beating so fast in his chest that it felt like it was just vibrating.

 “I don’t even know!” Baekhyun yelled back, a somewhat manic laughter tumbling from his lips, and then the carts in front of them were disappearing and they were tumbling down, a scream Baekhyun had no way of suppressing being torn from his throat. Next to him, Chanyeol was also screaming, and their voices mixed in with the other people also on the ride, because there were not many that could hold back during that particular ride.

 Up and down and around they went, Baekhyun alternating between screaming and laughing, his grip on Chanyeol’s hand staying probably painful, but not once did Chanyeol complain. He just held on and laughed and screamed right alongside Baekhyun - probably laughed more at Baekhyun than anything else, but Baekhyun was rather okay with that.

 And when the ride was finally over, having taken only about a minute and a half, but to Baekhyun feeling like at least five minutes, Chanyeol had to support Baekhyun over to the baskets where their caps resided, as Baekhyun’s legs trembled a bit too much to walk on without help.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol chuckled as he bent down to retrieve their caps, plopping Baekhyun’s on his head, before pulling back his own hair and trapping it beneath his cap.

 “I’m fine, I’m fine, just gimme a moment to collect myself,” Baekhyun gasped out, having forgotten to breathe properly during their ride. All the screaming had taken out its toll as well. “Let’s go on something calm now?”

 Still chuckling, Chanyeol nodded and offered his hand to help Baekhyun out of the station and away from the rollercoaster.

 They ended up in the line to the carousel, surrounded by kids and their parents, and Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a look that had the taller shrugging.

 “It’s calmer. Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I can handle it, this one only goes around on the ground,” Chanyeol said, grin wide and brilliant, making Baekhyun’s knees feel weak for a whole other reason.

 “If you say so,” Baekhyun slowly said, not at all convinced, but then it was their turn to go on, and he was dragged over to two horses next to each other.

 As the ride was filled with kids around them, Baekhyun had to admit that they were looking rather silly - two teenagers in the middle of a sea of kids - but he was still smiling. Because it was rather romantic, to be honest, sitting on one horse, Chanyeol on the horse next to him, their hands connected between them. Apparently it was so that Chanyeol could make sure Baekhyun would not fall off, but Baekhyun had gathered himself after the rollercoaster as they were waiting in line for the carousel, so there really was no need for it.

 Not that Baekhyun would tell Chanyeol this. Not when he enjoyed holding his hand that much.

 “Hey, wait, we’re creating memories, and we should eternalize some of them with pictures!” Chanyeol suddenly burst out, before he used his free hand to dig out his phone. Switching to the selfie camera, he held the phone up and angled it so it caught the both of them - and their hands, Baekhyun noted. “Smile, Baekhyunnie!”

 The nickname was enough to make Baekhyun’s smile widen even more, and he was sure he would look like a lovesick fool on the photo, but at the moment he did not care. Maybe, at the end of this date, he would be more than a lovesick fool, maybe a lovesick fool with someone to give all of his love to, and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a few beats at that thought.

 That would be so lovely.

 The carousel started, making Chanyeol give a small squeal as they jerked forwards a little, and Baekhyun gently squeezed his hand in comfort. Baekhyun was there for Chanyeol, just like Chanyeol had been there for Baekhyun, and all would be fine.

 The ride was calm and nice, the spinning rather tame considering it was meant mostly for kids, but it was a very nice welcome after the rollercoaster. By the end of it, Baekhyun was fully back to himself, and Chanyeol was only slightly nauseous. A sort of win for the both of them.

 “Do we need to sit down on a bench for a while so you can calm down?” Baekhyun teased as they got off the carousel, Chanyeol’s legs not weak enough that he was hanging on Baekhyun this time around.

 “Shut up,” Chanyeol snickered, pushing Baekhyun gently. “No, it’s fine, I started feeling better as soon as it stopped.”

 “Good,” Baekhyun said, smiling, because even though he was teasing, he was also a bit worried. But Chanyeol seemed as fine as he said he was, so Baekhyun pushed his worries aside as he began to think about what next ride to get on. They still had quite the few to choose between, and still some time left before the amusement park closed.

 “It’s so warm!” Chanyeol complained, fanning himself with a hand whilst scrunching up his face, and that sealed the deal for Baekhyun.  _ Perfect! _

 “Then I know the perfect ride!” Baekhyun sing-sang, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him along.

 Five minutes later they were standing outside of the river rapids ride, the queue for it starting to look rather long - it appeared they were not the only ones wanting to go on a ride to cool them down. Anticipating the longer queue, the amusement park employees had already put up the longer fence, making people have to zigzag to get to the end of the queue. But looking around and realizing it would take a long time to get to where the people were, Baekhyun decided to cut through instead, bending over to slink through the wooden fence.

 “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called out, laughing. “I’m too tall to do that!”

 Looking over at Chanyeol, who was standing leaned against the fence, Baekhyun grinned before noticing that there were other people doing the same as he was.

 “Then just go the long way and meet me at the front!” Baekhyun called back, before once more starting to cut through the fence, not wanting the ones behind him to get to the queue before him.

 It turned into a mini competition between Baekhyun and some younger girl, but in the end, Baekhyun turned out victorious. He childishly poked his tongue out at the girl, before waving for Chanyeol, who was jogging towards him, to come forwards and pass the few people that had come in after Baekhyun and the girl.

 “Hurry up, Chanyeol, it’s soon our turn!” Baekhyun called out, and bowing his head in apology, Chanyeol made his way over to Baekhyun.

 “Did you race a kid?” Chanyeol asked as he joined Baekhyun, glancing back at the girl who had now been joined by her family.

 “Maybe,” Baekhyun answered, big grin plastered to his face. “I won, though!”

 “I’m very proud of you,” Chanyeol chuckled, earning himself a weak punch to the arm.

 Being only two, Baekhyun and Chanyeol managed to get seats in another boat than the one the girl and her family was going into, much to Baekhyun’s relief. She had been sending him the stink-eye throughout their wait, and he really did not feel like sharing a ride with her.

 Not caring that the seat might be a bit wet, Baekhyun quickly sat down, practically bouncing in place in excitement. This was one of his favorite attractions - he could spend the entire day on it, probably, just going round and round, especially on days as warm as today.

 “Give me your phone,” Chanyeol suddenly said, making Baekhyun look over at him. He had his jacket in his lap, his own phone in it, and Baekhyun quickly connected the dots.

 “Will it be enough?” Baekhyun asked as he quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Chanyeol, and watched him bundle his jacket up, before putting it underneath his thighs.

 “I hope so,” Chanyeol answered, grabbing the round handle in the middle of the boat. “Otherwise I guess we’re kinda screwed.”

 Unable to feel too worried as their boat exited the little house and began its ride, Baekhyun gave a half-panicked giggle as he grabbed the handle next to him, having too short arms to grab the same handle as the one Chanyeol was holding without leaning forwards. But Chanyeol was sitting in the middle of the three-seat part of their side, so he only really had the middle handle - or Baekhyun - to hold on to.

 The other people in the boat were chatting animatedly amongst themselves, paying as little mind to Baekhyun and Chanyeol as Baekhyun was paying to them. But as the boat dipped a little as the rapid began for real, they all shut up, looking around at each other with twinkling excitement in their eyes. It was just one of those things that happened sometimes when strangers met on a ride they shared the same enthusiasm for.

 The rather wild ride - as there were so many riding it at the same time, the river was more violent than when only a few were - was filled with screams and laughter. At one part, they were slowly getting closer to a waterfall close to the edge, their boat turning and obviously heading for it. Together, they were chanting no and different pleas, but the ride had no mercy on them, and Chanyeol alongside a girl and a boy ended up being half drenched by the waterfall. The rest of them burst out laughing at their misfortune, Baekhyun included, mouth wide open as tears pricked his eyes.

 But as he was laughing, they came up on the next danger: an area where stacked logs hid small water bursts. And one of them perfectly hit Baekhyun straight in the mouth, making him gag and sputter. There was a stunned silence, then the rest of the boat burst out laughing loudly, before the ambushing water claimed new victims.

 By the time the ride was over, most of them were at least half drenched. The only person that made it out somewhat okay was one of the girls who had been sitting between two rather larger guys, who had taken the brunt of the water attacks.

 “Our phones seems to have survived,” Chanyeol cheerfully exclaimed as he undid the jacket package and handed Baekhyun’s phone over. “Maybe taking this jacket wasn’t such a big mistake after all!”

 “Why would it be a mistake, you looked really good in it,” Baekhyun absently said as he pocketed his phone after having checked that it was still alive, coming to a stop as he realized what he had said. “Uh, I mean-  _ Shit _ .”

 Chanyeol just laughed as he slung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and pulled him along outside, the group they had gone on the ride with chuckling around them, Baekhyun’s cheeks heating up as he thought he heard someone saying ‘cute’.

 “I’m happy you thought so, Baekhyun, that means the hour I spent on making sure I looked good did not go to waste,” Chanyeol teased, making Baekhyun pinch his side.

 “You only spent an hour? Wow, I spent the whole last evening,” Baekhyun said, voice still a bit weak from embarrassment, but he was slowly getting back to himself.

 “You spent a whole evening on making sure you looked good for me?” Chanyeol asked, smile more radiant that teasing now, as if he was actually really pleased to hear that.

 “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds kinda obsessive and horrible,” Baekhyun groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

 “No, don’t hide your face!” Chanyeol protested, using his free hand to tug at Baekhyun’s. “It sounds cute, it means you were excited and nervous, and I like that! Makes me feel more confident about this all!”

 Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to a stop so he could look up at him, face set into a confused frown.

 “Confident about this date?” Baekhyun asked, to which Chanyeol nodded. “Why aren’t you confident about it?”

 Chanyeol shrugged a little as he let go of Baekhyun’s shoulders to instead take his hand, beginning to play with Baekhyun’s fingers.

 “Well, you never know… You might not like this at all, you might not like me, you might realize I’m actually pretty stupid and never want to see me again,” Chanyeol said, voice so low that Baekhyun could barely hear him over the sound of people enjoying themselves all around them.

 But a second later, Baekhyun was laughing in disbelief, getting a sour pout from Chanyeol.

 “It’s like you’re looking into my head and saying all of the things I’m thinking,” Baekhyun chuckled, taking both of Chanyeol’s hands in his. “I’m having a lot of fun, Chanyeol, and there’s no way I’ll think you’re stupid and never want to see you again, I’ve liked yo-”

 Eyes growing wide, Baekhyun’s lips stayed formed around ‘you’ even as the sound died in his throat. What was it with him and unconsciously admitting to things today?!

 Chanyeol’s eyes were just as round in surprise, but he gathered himself quicker than Baekhyun, a satisfied smirk making its way onto his lips as he leaned down to be more on Baekhyun’s level.

 “You said what, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asked, voice so sweet yet not, and Baekhyun’s cheeks were probably on fire.

 “Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry,” Baekhyun muttered, pulling his hands out of Chanyeol’s hands and stomping away, a laughing Chanyeol quickly following.

 He was not ready to confess just yet. He needed some more time. And thankfully, Chanyeol seemed to understand and accept that.

 They settled on a McDonald's inside of the amusement park. It seemed to still be too early for people to eat, so it was not that crowded, and they quickly ordered and went out onto the large balcony to find a good table, not wanting to sit inside on such a beautiful day.

 “Hey, let's go into the mirror house after eating!” Chanyeol suggested, pointing to said building lying just across from the one they were in at the moment. “Since we can't really go on rides after eating.”

 “Sure,” Baekhyun agreed, before standing up. “I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back.”

 “Okay, take your time, I don't think the food will be here before you're back,” Chanyeol waved Baekhyun off.

 The food actually did arrive before Baekhyun got back, even as Baekhyun hurried back, but Chanyeol assured him that it had been like  _ seconds _ since the employee brought the food over, not that long, Chanyeol had not even had the time to do more than start putting their food on their respective sides, so it really was no worries.

 Lunch went by rather quickly, with both Baekhyun and Chanyeol wolfing down their food before complaining about belly aches, and just sitting and talking as they slowly finished their drinks. Chanyeol also left for the bathrooms, leaving Baekhyun to finish up the last of his drink on his own, just sitting and soaking the sunlight in silence. His clothes were more or less all dry by now, only parts of the thicker fabrics were a bit damp, and they would dry soon too.

 The sound of phone camera going off was what brought Baekhyun back to the present, and he looked over at Chanyeol in surprise. Chanyeol, who was standing with his phone raised, a soft expression on his face.

 “You’re glowing, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol whispered, lips pulling into a sweet smile that had Baekhyun’s insides melt. “You look so pretty right now, I need to be able to remember this for the rest of my life.”

 “Okay,” was all Baekhyun said, unable to stop his lips from giving a small smile too, feeling way too many things at the moment.

 Standing up, Baekhyun took his empty cup and made his way over to Chanyeol, taking his hand as he went towards the trash and discarded his cup, before going outside again. Chanyeol slotted their fingers together, creating a stronger bond, and Baekhyun never wants to let go.

 They go into the mirror house, looking into the distorted mirrors together and laughing over how silly they look. In some mirrors, Baekhyun had to get up on the tip of his toes, and in some mirrors Chanyeol had to bend down, but it just made them laugh even harder. And Baekhyun’s cheeks were starting to hurt.

 “Should we race through the labyrinth?” Chanyeol suggested, nodding towards the opening of the labyrinth with a competitive glint in his eyes.

 Baekhyun was not sure he wanted to race through a labyrinth made up of windows, but at the same time, Chanyeol really is triggering his inner competitive side. And as soon as he starts to nod, Chanyeol snatches his hand back, and starts running.

 “The winner gets whatever they want!” Chanyeol called over his shoulder, cackling, as he disappeared into the maze, leaving Baekhyun standing shocked still for a moment, before he also set off.

 Baekhyun went a bit slower and more thoughtful, hands held out in front of him, whilst Chanyeol was just running, eyes darting between the floor and in front of him. Passing people, they choose different paths, sometimes crossing, sometimes only seeing each other from afar.

 And then they were at the final stretch, gaining on the end and the outside. Chanyeol, who had already been a bit reckless, became even more reckless, a large grin on his face as he sped up, waving at Baekhyun who was still a little behind, still being a bit cautious. And Baekhyun noticed the wall of glass in front of Chanyeol half a second before Chanyeol, who did not notice it, made contact with it, one hand outstretched and mouth open in warning, but it was too late.

 Baekhyun could almost hear as Chanyeol ran straight into it, entire body connecting with the glass, and for a moment, everything was silent and still. Then Chanyeol staggered back, hands flying up to his face, and a panicked giggle slipped out of Baekhyun’s mouth before he quickly covered it up.

 Hurrying over to the exit, Baekhyun tried to find his way backwards to Chanyeol’s route, but he only made it to the glass wall Chanyeol had run into, unable to reach the taller.

 “Chanyeol, oh my god, Chanyeol, are you okay?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, panic and laughter making his voice higher than normal. He felt really bad about it, but it had looked so funny…

 “I’m fine,” came Chanyeol’s slightly distorted answer, grimacing as he removed his hands and gingerly touched his nose, a single tear running down his cheek. “I didn’t hit it that hard…”

 “Oh, okay, that’s good,” was all Baekhyun managed to sigh out, before he burst out laughing fully. Sinking down onto his knees, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, unable to get any air down into his lungs from how hard he was laughing.

 “Stop laughing at me! I’m injured!” Chanyeol exclaimed, but he was chuckling as well.

 Trying to calm down, Baekhyun managed to gulp down some air, wiping away tears from his cheeks as he got up on trembling legs.

 “Oh no, I got tears on my glasses, shit,” Baekhyun breathed, scowling at the little blurry dots across the glass of his glasses.

 “Your entire face is red from laughing,” Chanyeol chuckled, and as Baekhyun glanced up at him, he noticed something.

 Something imprinted into the glass after Chanyeol had run into it. Something looking very much like a-

 “ _ Dick! _ ” Baekhyun burst out before he broke down into laughter again, pointing at the impression Chanyeol’s face had left behind. Chanyeol looked at where Baekhyun pointed in confusion, before he also saw it, and promptly began to laugh too. Slapping a hand against the glass and the other against his thigh, Chanyeol sunk to the floor, Baekhyun not far behind, and they collapsed into two messes.

 People were still walking and running around them, throwing them strange looks, but neither cared.

 “I need to pee,” Baekhyun finally managed to get out, voice strained. He was not even sure Chanyeol had managed to hear him through the glass, until Chanyeol nodded and began to wipe at his own tears. “Meet you outside?”

 Chanyeol gave another nod as he tried to pull himself together. Baekhyun slowly dragged himself up onto his feet, before he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the face dick. When he began to giggle, moans of pain interlaced into it, he forced himself away to not break down again.

 Well out of the maze, Baekhyun closed his eyes and dragged in a few deep breaths of fresh air. He really needed to get himself under control, because he was pretty sure he would pee himself if he burst out laughing a third time, and that would not be fun.

 “Holy shit, I really chose the wrong way,” came Chanyeol’s voice, and Baekhyun opened his eyes to find the taller stroll towards him, cap in one hand as he used his other to pull back his hair from his face, and that was a really nice distraction from all of the funny. Even though the slight redness to Chanyeol’s nose and forehead almost was enough to make Baekhyun break, the complete hotness of the hand-through-hair move was all he needed to hold back.

 “I won,” Baekhyun pointed out, lips forming a smirk. “You said winner gets whatever they want? I need to come up with a price, then…”

 “I did say that, didn’t I,” Chanyeol said as he put the cap back on, before looking around. “Let’s head to the game house, they have bathrooms there, and I feel like I need to chill some before we move on.”

 “Is your face hurting?” Baekhyun asked as they began to move towards the three-store building, just a minute or two away from where they currently were.

 “A little,” Chanyeol admitted with a grimace, before shrugging. “But it’s getting better, it’s much better now, so you don’t have to worry.”

 “It’s a shame we don’t have any ice,” Baekhyun mumbled, frowning and worrying even after Chanyeol had told him not to.

 “I told you it’s okay, but thank you for worrying about me,” Chanyeol said, offering Baekhyun a soft smile as he pulled him close, an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “It’s going to go away soon, but if you want you can try to kiss the booboo away.”

 And even though Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was joking with him, at least partially, Baekhyun still came to a stop. Before a surprised Chanyeol had the time to react, Baekhyun had cupped his face and pulled him down enough for Baekhyun to be able to place the softest little peck on Chanyeol’s nose, before releasing him, taking his hand, and pulling him along.

 “Wow, it’s not hurting anymore, magic,” Chanyeol mumbled from behind Baekhyun after a while.

 “Stupid,” Baekhyun muttered back, but he could not deny that he was smiling.

 After the quick affair of bathrooms, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to hang around the game house, since the air condition felt rather nice after the heat of the outside, and since Baekhyun was pretty sure Chanyeol’s nose was still hurting a little. After all, it had taken a bit of a beating, even as Chanyeol claimed it was okay.

 Walking around and looking at some of the games, Baekhyun did not even realize Chanyeol had come to a stop until Chanyeol called for him.

 “Baekhyunnie, which one do you want?” Chanyeol called out, pointing towards the claw machine he was standing in front of as Baekhyun turned around to look at him. It still made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat whenever Chanyeol called him ‘Baekhyunnie’, but he tried to ignore it, for the sake of his sanity.

 Baekhyun chuckled as he strolled over, shaking his head.

 “You shouldn’t waste your money on this, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun softly drawled. “They’re rigged, you know.”

 “Just tell me which one you want,” Chanyeol said, a secretive smile on his lips that had Baekhyun feel a bit suspicious. About what, he did not know, but he just felt it.

 “Okay… I want that one, then,” Baekhyun said, pointing towards an Iron Man plushie.

 Giving a mock salute, Chanyeol paid the money, and then got to work.

 And not even a minute later, Baekhyun found himself standing with both hands up against the glass, eyes round and mouth dropped open, as Chanyeol carefully navigated the claw - with one Iron Man plushie in it - towards the drop zone.

 “What the hell,” Baekhyun breathed as the plushie was safely delivered, and Chanyeol held it up for him to take, a proud smile on his face.

 Chanyeol shrugged as Baekhyun accepted the price, trying to appear nonchalant but looking very smug.

 “I’m pretty good at the claw machine, I’ve had some practice,” Chanyeol said, sounding a bit like he was bragging, before he deflated a little, became a bit softer. “This is the first time I’ve tried to win something for a date, though, so I’m kinda very happy that I actually made it…”

 Feeling like squealing, heart close to bursting from happiness, Baekhyun pressed the Iron Man against his face to hide his cheeks that were probably matching his newly acquired plushie. And then suddenly there were arms around his shoulders, holding him close to a body that smelled like lavender, warmth, and a tinge of sweat.

 “You’re so cute, I swear I want to just keep you in my arms forever!” Chanyeol groaned, starting to sway from side to side, and it had Baekhyun giggle as he grabbed Chanyeol’s t-shirt with the one hand not holding on to his new plushie.

 “Then don’t let go,” Baekhyun whispered against Iron Man’s back, and the feeling of Chanyeol holding him even closer let him know that he had heard.

 They just stood like that for the longest time, until it was getting way too warm, and Baekhyun gave a sigh as he poked at Chanyeol’s side, earning himself a yelp. Was he ticklish?

 “I think you need to let go now, unfortunately, but you're welcome to hug me again later,” Baekhyun said, tilting his head back so he could look up at Chanyeol, who also sighed and nodded.

 “It's getting a bit warm, huh… I will hug you again later, though! Not a threat, but a promise!” Chanyeol said, arms momentarily tightening around Baekhyun again.

 “I look forward to it,” Baekhyun chuckled.

 As Chanyeol released him and stepped back, Baekhyun caught sight of something that had him gasping softly.

 “Did you see anything you want to do?” Chanyeol asked, looking to where Baekhyun was staring, a bit confused.

 “I challenge you to the dance machine!” Baekhyun exclaimed, pointing towards the machine in question. A big party of people had just left it, and now it was open for anyone, so Baekhyun was going to take his chance.

 “Only if we don’t pick some Japanese nightcore song or something, those are horrible,” Chanyeol agreed, following Baekhyun. “Or go on the hardest level, my legs are too long for these kinds of things.”

 “Boring,” Baekhyun sighed, though his lips were upturned in a smile. “Guess there are some pretty big downsides to being tall, huh?”

 Chanyeol gave an exasperated sigh as he nodded, pouting a little. “There really are… Though we have better weather.”

 “You’re so stupid,” Baekhyun laughed out loud as he softly bumped his shoulder into Chanyeol, the taller giving a cute but impish smile.

 As it turned out, Chanyeol’s legs were not good with any of the songs they tried, making Baekhyun win each and every round, until Chanyeol finally gave up and decided to just watch Baekhyun instead. Of course, this made Baekhyun want to do even better, and he put so much focus into his dancing that by the end of it, he was panting from how hard he had been going.

 “You’re really good at this,” Chanyeol marvelled as he led Baekhyun over to a vending machine, to get him something to drink. “I’m suspecting you’ve practiced a lot, right?”

 Baekhyun chuckled a bit breathlessly as he accepted the drink, chugging some down before answering.

 “Maybe. It’s like a combination of a video game and dancing, two things I really like, so I just really enjoy going on it whenever I have the chance,” Baekhyun said, giving a small shrug. “I can’t dance for shit, so this is a way I can let it out without looking like a hot mess.”

 Chanyeol studied Baekhyun for a while, eyes slightly narrowed, before he smiled.

 “I think you’re a bit hard on yourself, and I think you’d be pretty good at dancing. Some day we’ll have to try,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun burst out laughing as he shook his head.

 “No, really, I’m not good at it, and I’m not going to embarrass myself like that.”

 “Hopefully, one day I’ll be able to make that judgement,” Chanyeol said, nodding towards the doors leading outside. “Come on, let’s go find something else to ride. We still have some attractions left to go through, and I know you’ve been putting it off because you’re worried about my nose.”

 “You slammed it into a pane of glass, you can’t really blame me,” Baekhyun deadpanned, but followed the laughing Chanyeol anyway.

 As they were walking outside, Baekhyun caught sight of an attraction they had yet to go on, an attraction they might not be able to go on, but that Baekhyun very much wanted to go on. Coming to a stop, Baekhyun began to worry his lower lip as he tried to come up with a way to ask without feeling like a horrible person.

 “Baekhyun? What is it?” Chanyeol asked as he came to a stop next to Baekhyun.

 “Chanyeollie… I know you said you don’t like things that spin around…,” Baekhyun slowly began, pressing his forefingers together over and over again, glancing up at Chanyeol every now and then.

 “But?” Chanyeol asked, his smile barely more than a grimacy.

 “But… That is sorta one of my favorite rides,” Baekhyun whispered, pointing towards the ride in question.

 It was a rotating ride, with cars mounted on arms that rotated around a giant jukebox. It was playing music from the 50’s and 60’s as well, and Baekhyun felt happiness bubbling through him just by looking at the ride.

 “Oh, well, that one doesn’t spin in just one direction, so I think it should be fine…?” Chanyeol said, not sounding like he was too sure about things, but still walking towards the ride with Baekhyun skipping after him.

 “Are you sure? If you don’t want to, we don’t have to go,” Baekhyun prodded, because even though he was extremely excited about the ride, he did not want Chanyeol to be uncomfortable either.

 “Yeah, yeah, it doesn’t go up in the air like the swing ride does, so it should be fine,” Chanyeol confirmed, smiling as he pulled Baekhyun over to the queue. “Come on, it’s a popular one, we can’t dally around if we want to go on it.”

 It was a popular ride, and they had to spend twenty minutes queueing before they could finally get onto the ride. Sprinting, Baekhyun made his way over to his favorite car, claiming it, whilst Chanyeol walked after him.

 “Come on, Chanyeollie, come on!” Baekhyun chattered excitedly, bouncing in place.

 “I have time, don’t worry,” Chanyeol laughed as he walked over to Baekhyun, before climbing into the car and sitting down. “Can I hold your hand again?”

 “You can hold all of me,” Baekhyun chuckled, immediately getting snuggle attacked by Chanyeol.

 Unfortunately, Chanyeol had to let go and sit back before they could pull down the bar to keep them in place, but he did sit as close to Baekhyun as he could, hooking their arms together.

 As the person in charge of the ride came over, he asked if Baekhyun would be able to hold on to his plushie, and Baekhyun did not even let him finish asking before he nodded his head. Of course he would be able to! And never would he give anyone a chance to steal the Iron Man Chanyeol had won for him, not a chance in the world!

 “We should get you a backpack, so you can put him in it and not risk him,” Chanyeol mused, to which Baekhyun had to nod.

 “It would make things easier,” Baekhyun agreed, looking down at the red plushie in his arms.

 “Let’s look for one after this ride is done, then,” Chanyeol suggested, just as the man walked into the little house containing the controls.

 “Sure, but I won’t let you pay for it,” Baekhyun said, pinning Chanyeol with a stare. “You’ve already spent a lot of money on me!”

 “It’s nothin-” Chanyeol began, but was quickly cut off by the ride starting. Eyes widening, he latched on to Baekhyun even more, making Baekhyun burst out laughing.

 “See, even the ride agrees with me!” Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol shot him a quick glare, before he was too preoccupied with the ride to answer.

 The music roulette started, though Baekhyun was pretty sure it was going after a set pattern, and Elvis  _ Hound Dog _ was picked. As soon as Elvis began to sing, Baekhyun yelled out his enthusiastic agreement and began to sing along, though a bit breathlessly. Apparently it was rather taxing to sing along to a song as you were being spun back and forth, but Baekhyun did not care.

 Every now and then, as they were flung towards the outer edges, Baekhyun’s singing would be turned into a scream, mixing in perfectly with the other riders of the attraction, and after a little while Chanyeol joined too. With his eyes squeezed closed, he began to sing-scream along, much to Baekhyun’s amusement, and as Baekhyun continued, they had somewhat of a duet together.

 And as the ride finally slowed down to a stop, Chanyeol was still sitting with his eyes closed, grip on Baekhyun almost painful, trembling slightly - but there was a large grin on his lips.

 “Was it bad?” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol, a chuckle in his voice, as they waited for the ride to fully stop and for the bar to be released.

 “No, it was pretty okay,” Chanyeol whispered back, slowly peeking his eyes open to blink over at Baekhyun. “You distracted me well, and since it goes in different directions I think it’s easier?”

 “Does that mean we can go on that one, then?” Baekhyun asked, pointing in a direction as he tried to hold back his laughter.

 Looking where Baekhyun was pointing, Chanyeol looked a bit taken aback as his face seemed to pale a little. Apparently the large, rotating ride swinging back and forth in the air might be too big of a step for Chanyeol.

 “Uh, well…,” Chanyeol began, stuttering a little, before he turned to Baekhyun with wide eyes. “Why big, swinging and rotating things?!”

 Baekhyun could not hold back his laughter as he shrugged, leaning back as the bar was released for them to get off.

 “You’re better with rollercoasters, I’m better with spinning things, apparently,” Baekhyun answered, holding out a hand to help Chanyeol after he himself was down on firm ground.

 “Obviously,” Chanyeol muttered, slinging an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders as they headed towards the exit. “Now, to find a backpack, let’s go!”

 Laughing, Baekhyun let himself be dragged to the first souvenir shop Chanyeol could see.

 They had a lot of fun, going through all of the different things they could find. There were cups and clothes and rain ponchos, and more or less every little thing you could think of. Even a few things you did not think of.

 “Baekhyunnie, come here, you have to try these!” Chanyeol called out at one point, a pair of light pink bunny ears with glitter on them held in his hand as he waved for Baekhyun to come over.

 Chuckling, Baekhyun walked over and accepted the ears, handing his cap over to Chanyeol to hold and dragging his hand through his hair to muss it up a bit before he put the headband on. Chanyeol cooed as he pointed towards a mirror, and Baekhyun had to admit, they did not look too bad on. He looked rather cute, honestly.

 “We should get those for you, like a memory of today,” Chanyeol declared, nodding his head as if to further ground his decision.

 “Then we have to get a pair for you too, I can’t be the only one,” Baekhyun said, chewing on his lower lip as he looked through the different colors.

 There were not that many different colors, and the only red they had were a too-bright one that looked rather awful, almost orange, so Baekhyun pulled out a pair of purple bunny ears instead, also with glitter on them.

 “Here, I think these will do,” Baekhyun said as he handed the headband over to Chanyeol, who took them as he handed over their caps to Baekhyun. Shaking his head a little to get his hair out, Chanyeol then slid the ears into place, before looking over at Baekhyun with excitement twinkling in his eyes. “That clashes perfectly with your hair, we’ll take them!”

 Chanyeol burst out laughing as he turned to take a look at himself, mumbling an agreement about the clashing, but it was rather charming. So, after finally having found a small bag, Baekhyun headed over to the cashier and paid for two pairs of bunny ears and a backpack, ignoring Chanyeol’s protests.

 “You paid for entrance, let me pay for something too!” Baekhyun finally said after they had exited the shop and he had put Iron Man in the backpack, and Chanyeol had not stopped complaining about Baekhyun paying.

 “You paid for food,” Chanyeol pointed out, earning himself a narrowed glare. “Okay, fine, I’ll shut up about it,  _ if _ we take a selfie with the ears on.”

 “A selfie?” Baekhyun asked, getting a nod in return. “Yeah, sure, I don’t have a problem with that.”

 “Well, goddammit! I should’ve asked for something else!” Chanyeol said with faked exasperation, even as he pulled out his phone. Sighing and clicking his tongue, he unlocked it and opened the camera app, before holding it up and motioning for Baekhyun to come closer. “Cheese, I guess?”

 Baekhyun just laughed as he mirrored Chanyeol’s V-sign, and Chanyeol took the picture. Straightening up, he then looked at the picture, before giving Baekhyun a satisfied smile.

 “Real handsome, we look amazing,” Chanyeol praised them, and it had Baekhyun cackling.

 “Come on, I’ll safekeep the ears in my bag,” Baekhyun said as he slid his off and put them in his backpack, before accepting Chanyeol’s as well, then handing Chanyeol’s cap back. “Iron Man will guard them.”

 “Then they for sure are safe!” Chanyeol said. “Iron Man won’t let anything happen to them!”

 “Exactly,” Baekhyun grinned as he zipped the backpack close and swung it over his shoulder. “What do you think we should do now, then?”

 “I want ice cream,” Chanyeol decided, and Baekhyun could really not do much more than laugh and agree to that. After all, ice cream sounded rather nice at the moment, especially if it was in the Ben&Jerry’s café at the top of the park…

 “We have some way to go, then,” Baekhyun said, nodding towards where the stairs and the escalators were.

 “I’m really hoping you’re not suggesting the stairs,” Chanyeol slowly said as they began to move in the right direction.

 Baekhyun burst out laughing as he shook his head. “Oh, god no, absolutely not! I’m way too lazy for the, especially if we can just take the escalators to the top.”

 “Phew, I’m suddenly liking you a lot more now!” Chanyeol exhaled, placing a hand over his heart, unable to hold back a small smile that Baekhyun mirrored.

 “I’m happy you do, that means my mission is getting accomplished,” Baekhyun joked, throwing in a wink and a finger gun just for the hell of it.

 “If your mission is getting me to like you, then I can tell you it’s gotten accomplished a long time ago,” Chanyeol said, and his smile was a mix between a teasing grin and a soft, adoring smile, that had Baekhyun’s heart doing backflips as his insides melted like ice cream in the sun.

 “O-oh,” Baekhyun stuttered, looking down at the ground as he tried to fight back the gigantic smile threatening to split his lips. “That’s good!”

 “And even more so when you’re acting cute like this,” Chanyeol cooed, and it had Baekhyun’s smile change into pursed lips.

 “You really gotta stop calling me cute, I ain’t  _ that _ cute,” Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head as stepped onto the escalator and turned back to look down at Chanyeol, standing up a bit straighter to appear a bit taller with the advantage he gained from standing a step above Chanyeol. “I’m older than you, you know!”

 Chanyeol - who was standing with one hand on either handrail, leaning forwards a little closer to Baekhyun and smiling up at him - gave a shrug.

 “You’re still smaller and therefore cuter, but that’s okay,” Chanyeol said, momentarily leaning even closer, as if to whisper conspiratorially to Baekhyun. “There’s nothing wrong with being cute, and you’re kinda my style.”

 Baekhyun stood silent for a while, even as Chanyeol pulled back, heat creeping up his cheeks, before he spluttered and slapped Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 “Don’t say random things like that out of the blue!” Baekhyun complained. “You’re making me flustered!”

 “It’s not random!” Chanyeol defended himself with a laugh, reaching forwards to take ahold of Baekhyun’s wrist. “It’s the truth! And we’re almost at the top, turn around so you don’t fall.”

 Huffing a little, since his cheeks still felt like they were ablaze, Baekhyun spun around and honestly rather elegantly stepped off of the escalator, he was pretty proud with himself; before he continued over to the next escalator to take them to the very top. Chanyeol still held on to him and followed along, and Baekhyun once more turned around to face him when they were moving again.

 “I still feel like you’re partially saying it just to make me flustered,” Baekhyun accused, yet not pulling his hand out of Chanyeol’s grip. The warmth was rather nice, to be very honest, and Baekhyun was being a bit honest at the moment, so he enjoyed it.

 Chanyeol made a small and rather vague noise as he shrugged and looked away for a moment, before looking back at Baekhyun, holding his gaze.

 “I might enjoy watching you blush…,” Chanyeol began, holding up his free hand as Baekhyun gasped in outrage. “You can’t really blame me when you look so adorable with pink cheeks! Especially when it’s because of me.”

 “I can’t believe Park Chanyeol, the most popular boy in our entire school, gets off on making people blush,” Baekhyun sassed, just barely holding back his own smile as Chanyeol began to protest.

 “I’m not the most popular boy!” Chanyeol argued, before his entire demeanor changed, the softness creeping back in. “And only you, Baekhyun.”

 “Only me what?” Baekhyun hesitantly asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

 “I only enjoy making you blush, because I don’t think anyone look as lovely as you do when you blush,” Chanyeol answered, and Baekhyun had been right. But it did not matter, because Baekhyun’s cheeks heated up anyway.

 “I swear, one day I’ll learn how to control my blood vessels around you,” Baekhyun ground out through clenched teeth as he tried his damndest to will his blush away, because this was getting ridiculous!

 “I really hope you won’t, but anyway, that day won’t be today, so I’ll continue to enjoy you being pretty in pink,” Chanyeol chirped, prompting another slap to his shoulder. “Ouchie! Meanie!”

 Baekhyun was about to retort something about Chanyeol being the real meanie here, when he was suddenly going horizontally instead of up, and then stumbling backwards as the escalator reached its end. Chanyeol, still not having let go of Baekhyun’s hand, was pulled forwards and stumbled along, before he managed to wrap his arms around Baekhyun and stabilize them. They stood frozen, wrapped around each other, for half a minute, before Chanyeol moved his head enough to be able to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear.

 “You okay?” he asked, and Baekhyun let out a shaky exhale as he nodded.

 “Yeah.”

 And then they burst out laughing together, giddy relief coursing through them. Sure, the fall would probably not have been too bad, but the feeling of almost falling and then managing to stay upright sure was exhilarating.

 “Wow, that kinda drained me, I really need that sugar now,” Chanyeol chuckled as he began to drag Baekhyun towards the tower building housing different things, amongst them the ice cream café.

 “But I’m right here,” Baekhyun said, bursting out laughing as Chanyeol looked down at him in confusion.

 “Oh, wait, you’re joking about you being ‘sugar’, ah, I see what you did,” Chanyeol said, adding on a flat ‘haha’ at the end as Baekhyun began to laugh even harder. “Unfortunately I can’t eat you up, so it doesn’t work, what a shame…”

 That promptly had Baekhyun choke on his laughter, needing some pats on his back to recover, and he grumbled all the way over to the ice cream café.

 “You can’t be mad at me for turning your joke against you,” Chanyeol chuckled as they stood waiting in line. Apparently, the rather hot day had several others thirsting for some ice cream, and the queue was rather long. But Baekhyun honestly did not mind that too much, Ben&Jerry’s was prime quality ice cream, after all. “Okay, I’ll buy you ice cream to make up for it.”

 “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun muttered, sending Chanyeol a glare that Chanyeol playfully returned.

 “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said back, purposefully lowering his voice, before returning it to normal as he stood back up straight and smiled down at Baekhyun. “It’s for you to forgive me, so let me buy you it!”

 Pursing his lips, Baekhyun made an unconvinced sound, before he gave in with a sigh and a nod.

 “Okay, fine, as an apology, I’ll agree to that,” he said, before holding up a finger. “Oh, it’s an apology for you making me blush a lot, too!”

 Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at that, a smirk spreading on his lips.

 “But I’m not sorry about that?”

 Baekhyun reached out to gently slap Chanyeol’s chest, already looking over the giant board hung behind the register, to pick out what ice cream he wanted.

 “I still get ice cream and see it as an apology, so I don’t care if it’s sincere or not,” Baekhyun answered, making Chanyeol chuckle next to him.

 When it was their turn, Baekhyun ordered one scoop of Chocolate Therapy and one scoop of Strawberry Cheesecake, whilst Chanyeol ordered one scoop of Gimme S’more and once scoop of P.B. Doughable Chocolate. After having paid and received their orders, they headed outside in search of an unoccupied bench to sit down on.

 “It’s really pretty up here,” Baekhyun mumbled as he looked out over the parts of the park they could see from their higher advantage, even though some was covered by trees and bushes.

 “Yeah, it’s a pretty nice view,” Chanyeol agreed, and something in his voice made Baekhyun turn towards him - just to realize that Chanyeol was looking at  _ him _ , and not the actual view.

 “Oh, stop being so cheesy and eat your cheesecake!” Baekhyun hissed, shutting Chanyeol’s laughter up with a spoon of his own ice cream. It did the trick, as Chanyeol hummed at the taste, as asked to taste some more, in exchange for Baekhyun getting to taste Chanyeol’s.

 No more jokes about the view was heard.

 After they had finished the ice cream, they once more moved out into the park and set off. They went on the river rapids ride three more times, and the log ride twice, to help cool down. Baekhyun was lured up into a rollercoaster once more, after which Chanyeol spent a whole ten minutes apologizing for the state Baekhyun ended up being in - the rollercoaster was a very loud and shaky ride, and that was one thing Baekhyun absolutely hated. To make up for it, Chanyeol went on the pendulum ride, and was in about the same state as Baekhyun after the rollercoaster after they were safely back on solid ground again.

 It was then that they decided to maybe slow down and take it a bit easy, and just enjoy the park and each other’s company a bit more, and so they began to sample more of the food.

 Somehow, Baekhyun’s bag began to fill with candy, and it got worse after Chanyeol decided to test their luck on the different wheels of fortune. And honestly, Baekhyun was just happy they did not win the star prize, because that would have been hell to carry around most probably.

 “The sun is soon going to set,” Chanyeol noted after they had gotten themselves some cotton candy - Baekhyun blue and Chanyeol pink. “Hey, let’s go on the ferris wheel!”

 Not thinking too much about it, Baekhyun just shrugged as he popped some of the spun sugar into his mouth and let it melt on his tongue.

 “If you let me taste some of your cotton candy, then sure,” Baekhyun bargained, earning himself a chuckle.

 “Sure, you can have some of my cotton candy, I think you like it more than me anyway,” Chanyeol agreed, and they began to move towards the escalators taking them to the top of the park again.

 And this time, they stood next to each other on the ride up, and Baekhyun did not stumble out of the second one. But Chanyeol still had an arm protectively around him, and Baekhyun did not mind that.

 No, he did not mind that in the least. And Chanyeol’s arm stayed around Baekhyun’s shoulders as they moved over to the ferris wheel queue, and during the twenty or so minutes they waited for their turn.

 By the time they were finally getting into their gondola, their cotton candy was already finished, and they both threw the empty sticks away before climbing on board. Thankfully, they were allowed to go alone in their gondola, but as soon as the door closed and the ride began to lift them into the sky, Baekhyun was not so sure he was so thankful about it anymore.

 Sure, it was nice to be alone with Chanyeol, and not have to share the space with someone else, but at the same time, the atmosphere suddenly turned so heavy and loaded, and so, so awkward.

 Sitting across from each other, Baekhyun had no idea what to do with himself. Putting his hands beneath his thighs, he looked out through the transparent sides at the amusement park, and beyond that the city, laid out beneath them, unable to look up and over at Chanyeol. After all, ferris wheels were kind of famous for one thing, one very special thing that had completely slipped Baekhyun’s mind.

 They were the perfect spot for romance. And considering how hard Baekhyun’s heart was beating in his chest at the moment, he could really feel the truth in that statement right now.

 The silence persisted as they slowly travelled towards the top, stopping every now and then for people to get off and on, and it got to the point where Baekhyun sort of felt like screaming. The tension was too much, and he needed to do something about it.

 “Baekhyun.”

 Head snapping up without his permission, Baekhyun was suddenly faced with the magical image of Chanyeol sitting across from him, figure bathed in the soft light of the sunset, the most perfect and soft smile on his lips. He looked like a sun god, having removed his cap and with his red hair somewhat combed back, yet still slightly untame. And it fit Chanyeol so well, the slight craziness to it, and the warmth. Because Chanyeol was a bit crazy and so very warm, and thoughtful and talented and amazing, and one of the kindest people Baekhyun had ever met. All of that good and excellence packed into a handsome body, and all of Baekhyun’s feelings for Chanyeol grew so painfully inside of his heart, until it felt like it was about to explode.

 “So, uhm, I really hope you’ve had a really good day today, and I know it’s not really over yet, or, well, it could be if you wanted it to be after this, but unless you want to, it won’t be over for quite some time still,” Chanyeol rambled, eyes nervously glancing between Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’s hands clasped around Chanyeol’s knees. “But I kinda planned on this, so I really hope you don’t mind and still want to spend some more time after this with me… But you really don’t have to, it’s all up to you!”

 And really, how did Baekhyun ever stand a chance against the smile taking over his lips as he watched Chanyeol stumble over his words? Especially when each and every second left Baekhyun feeling more and more at peace, knowing yet not fully understanding, not yet, what was about to come. Instinctively feeling, yet not really daring to hope.

 “I’ve had a really nice time, and I knew I’d probably have it even before we even came here, but it turned out better than I could’ve ever have hoped. Well, except for the horrible swinging rides, and my nose taking a beating… But all the rest has more than made up for that!  _ You _ have more than made up for that.”

 Baekhyun could not help but absently wonder if Chanyeol had practiced a speech or something before today, because there was something about this all that made him think of a panicked half-forgotten written out speech filled with blabbering as the nerves took over. And Baekhyun also wondered if maybe he should interrupt Chanyeol, tell him to get to his point and save the poor boy from his obvious nervousness, but at the same time, Baekhyun rather enjoyed watching Chanyeol become flustered. In a loving way, of course.

 “I’ve honestly been trying to gather my courage to ask you out for a really long time now,” Chanyeol said with a self-deprecating chuckle as he pulled a hand through his hair, and it had Baekhyun want to reassure him, but Baekhyun stayed quiet and let Chanyeol continue on, “and even though it took some time, we’re finally here, and I can’t really bring myself to regret taking so long when it turned out this perfectly. Maybe it could’ve been just as perfect had I asked sooner, but still, it feels perfect, so I can’t really be too mad with myself. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I’ve sort of… Been having a crush on you for a really long time. You have the prettiest hands, your smile is so contagious that I can’t help but smile even when I don’t know what you’re smiling about, and your eyes, they- I swear, they hold all of the stars, and I get lost in them every time I try to count the stars!”

 Once more, the blush was back on Baekhyun’s cheeks, but he could not really blame himself for it this time.

 “I think it’s rather useless to try to count them, though, because I think they’re infinite,” Chanyeol mumbled, mostly to himself, before snapping back to the present. “But yeah, so I kinda planned this, and I’m kinda sorry for luring you up here, but I… I don’t know, I wanted to make this as romantic as possible?”

 Finally, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun properly again, and Baekhyun’s lips curled as he leaned a bit forwards. They had stopped once again, and now they were at the very top of the ferris wheel, the view most probably stunning, but Baekhyun had something even more stunning in front of him at the moment. Something so stunning and magnificent, that was seemingly trying to confess to him. Wild…

 “And what is this?” Baekhyun asked, finding that his voice was clearer and stronger than he would have thought it would be by now.

 Baekhyun’s question took Chanyeol aback a little, eyes widening as a ‘huh?’ slipped through his lips.

 “What is ‘this’ that you’re trying to make as romantic as possible?” Baekhyun asked, leaning a tad more towards Chanyeol, watching as a light went off in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 “Me confessing my feelings for you,” Chanyeol whispered, and now they were barely twenty centimeters apart - as close as they could get without the both of them leaning dangerously towards each other. “I’m in love with you, Baekhyun.”

 Baekhyun gave a blinding smile, before he surged forwards, cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks and pressing their lips together as he stood up and leaned forwards to get close enough to be able to kiss.

 It was a wonderful kiss, even though it started with Chanyeol giving a muffled squeak, because it was a kiss that tasted of warmth and love and cotton candy, all things that Baekhyun loved. And Chanyeol, it tasted of Chanyeol, yet another thing Baekhyun loved.

 Maybe he should tell him that.

 Pulling back, Baekhyun blinked his eyes a few times as he looked down at the rather dazed-looking Chanyeol, trying to get his thoughts back together.

 “Oh, by the way, I’m kinda in love with you too,” Baekhyun nonchalantly threw out, before he kissed Chanyeol again.

 A few seconds later, it was Chanyeol that pulled back, gasping and stuttering and making Baekhyun’s heart coo loudly.

 “Wait, wait, gimme a moment to breathe and process!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pulling Baekhyun to sit down next to him instead of standing, to which Baekhyun was rather thankful. The standing leaned over was rather painful for his back, and Baekhyun was rather sure kissing whilst sitting down would be much more comfortable.

 If Chanyeol could gather himself soon enough, that was.

 “Are you done yet?” Baekhyun whined, still cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks, and Chanyeol had one hand gripping Baekhyun’s wrist, and the other around Baekhyun’s waist.

 Blinking, Chanyeol took a deep breath, before he looked down at Baekhyun, and gave the biggest and brightest smile Baekhyun had ever seen. And Baekhyun was not lying when he said it literally stole his breath away, because suddenly Baekhyun could not breathe.

 But then Chanyeol was kissing Baekhyun again, so Baekhyun was rather okay with that. He did not need air as long as he had Chanyeol’s kisses.

 “Be my boyfriend,” Chanyeol murmured somewhere in between kisses, and Baekhyun did not have to think twice before giving his answer in the form of a nod and an impatient noise, because he needed more kisses.

 But all good things must come to an end, and their little makeout session was abruptly interrupted by the girl manning the ferris wheel, as she with an apologetic smile told them they had to leave their gondola, because others wanted to go on the ride again. Both red-faced, Baekhyun and Chanyeol profusely apologized, before they more or less sprinted off of the ride, and away. It did not take long before they burst out laughing over the embarrassment, and they found a bench to collapse on to catch their breath. Turns out that making out and then running whilst laughing was not that easy on the breathing.

 “Well, shit, guess I can’t show my face there again,” Baekhyun chuckled, hiding his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 “Good thing we already did the romantic ferris wheel ride during the sunset, then,” Chanyeol said, and they both began to laugh again.

 Slowly, they calmed down together, the stillness of the garden they had ended up in pulling them down into tranquility.

 “How long?” Baekhyun mumbled after a while, clarifying after Chanyeol’s confused question. “How long have you had a crush on me? You said you’ve been trying to gather your courage for a while now?”

 “Oh, that…,” Chanyeol said, sounding rather embarrassed, but when Baekhyun tried to pull back he found himself being held rather strongly against Chanyeol’s chest. “Well, it’s been like… I don’t know, maybe sorta since we ended up in the same class…?”

 Baekhyun stayed silent for a while as he let that sink in.

 “That’s two years, Chanyeol.”

 “Uh, yeah, I know.”

 “You’ve been wanting to ask me out for two years?”

 “What, no, it took some time for me to admit to myself that I was in love with you, it’s been like a little more than a year since I admitted it and thought I should do something about it!”

 “Ah, okay, I see… Well, I’m really glad you finally found your balls and asked me out, this has been very lovely,” Baekhyun could not help but tease, snickering as Chanyeol spluttered next to him.

 “Hey, at least I did something about it!” Chanyeol protested, and Baekhyun nodded against his chest.

 “Yeah, you did good, and I’m very thankful for it,” Baekhyun said, voice soft, not trying to deny anything. Chanyeol was right, after all. “I ended up getting a boyfriend out of it. Wow, boyfriend… Is it super crazy that my entire stomach feels like it’s filled with butterflies when I say that?”

 “No, not at all,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I feel the same way when you say it.”

 Grinning, Baekhyun pulled back and turned towards Chanyeol, slinging one leg over Chanyeol’s lap to keep him trapped.

 “Really? Me saying that you’re my boyfriend gives you butterflies?” Baekhyun asked, getting a nod as the tips of Chanyeol’s ears reddened. “Hello, boyfriend! I hope you’re having as good of a time as I am, boyfriend, and wow, I really want to kiss you again,  _ my boyfriend _ .”

 “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol whined, the red of his ears spreading across his cheeks, and that was the last thing Baekhyun saw before Chanyeol pulled him close and started to distract him with kisses again.

 But Baekhyun was rather fine with that, because kissing Chanyeol was great. It was quickly becoming one of Baekhyun’s favorite things, to be honest. So he did not mind that at all.

 He just wished they could sit on that bench forever, trapped in a timeless bubble, and kiss each other breathless. But for now, Baekhyun was okay with a little bit longer, because maybe out in the open, in the middle of an amusement park filled with people, was not the best place for this.

 But just a little bit more, they had a little longer to indulge themselves in each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but like, I'm not good at writing only fluff, there's some parts of this I'm not super proud with, but also some parts that I love, so...  
> Also, how many laughed at Chanyeol's face leaving behind a dick-shaped imprint on the glass, raise your hands? *puts hand up* It was funny, wasn't it? I swear it could happen, a relative of mine ran into his patio door and did it, hence me writing it into the fic xD my sister also ran into that very maze when we were younger, heeeence me adding it xD he needed to do something silly, and so... This was it xD  
> (Also, I'm literally Baekhyun, I wrote in that he like all of the rides I like so, heh... Write what you know? :'D)


End file.
